


Take me back to the night we met...

by Lost_poet14



Category: Kind of original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, song story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_poet14/pseuds/Lost_poet14
Summary: This a song surrounding around the song "the night we met" by Lord Huron! Its a bit different from the actual story but I hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Take me back to the night we met...

I was driving for what had felt like hours,looking out my window and enjoying the black and seemingly endless roads,the blisful moonlight,and the plain fields upahead,god I wish I had somebdy to share this with,if you knew me you would probably assume that I enjoy the solitude,which I will admit,sometimes I do,but this view,so simple and yet so beautiful,felt like it needed to be shared with somebody,someone special.

Its been 5 years since she left me,it might have been 5 years ago but yet I still see everything so clearly,every smile,every laugh,every kiss,every hug,every fight,every makeup, is engraved in my brain but remembering them is not nearly as painful as when she left,5 years,I keep telling myself,move on,it's been five years,she moved on it's time you do to.

I shook my head,dismissing my thoughts,I looked up at the sky,I do take comfort in knowing I'm not the only travler who hasn't travled alone,

_i am not the only travler who has repaid his debt_

Ever since she left me I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to feel like that again,like you've found _that_ person who just makes your life whole.

_I've been searching for a soul to follow,again_

I sign and think back,not to the times when we fought,or when she left,but the times when we would,laugh and smile

_take me back to the night we met,and then I can tell myself what the hell i'm supposed to do,and then I can tell myself not to ride along with you._

I know it's unhealthy to think back to when we were together,but Its engraved in my brain,when we fell in love,when she started to drift away,when we were practically strangers and when she told me that I am now just somebody she used to know.

 _i had all_ _and then most of you,some and_ _now,none of you,take me back to the night we met_

I feel like I'm drowning,no air to breathe,nobody to help,I'm lost,help...

 _i don't know what I'm supposed to do,haunted by the ghost of you,oh take me back to the night we met_

I remember when we first met,we were in a bar,she had just left her abusive boyfriend,I will never forget the look on her face when I tried to touch her arm as a offer of comfort.

 _when the night was full of terror and your eyes were filled with tears,when you had not touched me yet,oh take me back to the night we met_

I shook my head once more,deciding it's best (even tho there were no cars around) to keep my eyes on the road,I quickly wipped away a few tears from my eyes,I looked up and asked God,mother nature,who ever the hell was looking down on me,to give me a sign that I'll love again,just as I wished,it started to pour down with rain "so much for god's love" I muttered.

I was 20 minutes away from my destination,when I looked over at the field I saw a...... woman? Dancing and singing in the rain? I stopped my car and rolled my window down "excuse me miss,are you lost?" I asked,she turned around and walked slowly towards my car,putting a hand up infront of her eyes to stop the rain from hitting her face "oh I'm sorry sir! Yes I am,my car broke down and I was walking to see if I could find somebody then it started raining and I just couldn't help myself!" She twirled around again,her arms spread out,taking in the feel of the water hitting her body.

I couldn't help but giggle at her actions "need a ride back?" She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly "oh that would be such a help! I hope it isn't a bother?" She said,slight concern in her voice "not at all" I reassured.

I got out my car and handed her a fresh towel from my trunk I opened the door for her,she mockingly bowed "thank you,good sir" she joked,I blinked at her a few times before we both burst out laughing,how long had it been since I felt such pure joy like this? Too long was the answer, _far too long._

An hour hours later we're both in a bar,having a few drinks and talking,talking to her came so natural,as if we had known eachother for years,there was just.....a connection, "you know" I started "I had been having such a bad day having such a pitty party for myself,but then I saw you,dancing in the rain,screaming with joy and having no care what so ever it" I paused for a second "I don't know it just made me feel very happy" we both smiled at eachother for a few minutes,getting lost in eachothers eyes,realisation hit me and I mentally slapped myself "oh my god" I said "here we are speaking about our life's and yet I didn't ask your name" we both stared at eachother then started laughing.

"Oh my,where are my manners! Very sorry I'm Anna" she smiled,Anna,the name echoed in my mind,it suited her,such a beautiful name and she was such a beautiful lady,she puts her hand out,I gladly shook it "well it's lovely to meet you Anna,i'm Robert" she thinks for a second "Robert" she said,trying it on for size"mmh,yes Robert does suit you quite lovely" and so for the rest of the night we had more laughs,deep conversations and it ended with me dropping her off at a hotel,and getting her house number.

And now,35 years later,here we both are at age 60,sitting on our couch watching some cooking show Anna loves,happily married,4 kids and plenty of grandchildren,I put my hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeez "we made it,love" I said,she smiled at me "yes we did" we both gazed in eachothers eyes for a few moments,taking it all in,slowly we both fell asleep,in eachothers arms,i felt myself drift as I slowly muttered the words 

_take me back to the night we met._

Only this time i was referring to a different day,different time and a different person,

take me back to the night we met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :))


End file.
